


Undertale "Drabbles"

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just a bunch of oneshots, May do more later, Ranging from super short to long-ish in length, and humor too, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Undertale writing prompts. The ideas for these are all found from argentdandelions.tumblr.com. Go check them out, her prompts are great! Some of them are really funny.-I may or may not do more later. Just tell me if you're interested! :)





	1. What an EXPerience!

**Author's Note:**

> Some are shorter/longer than others. I suffer from favoritism. XD  
> I hope you like my humorous titles and/or references.  
> Thank you, and please enjoy!  
> You can read on Tumblr here, if you prefer: https://sprinkles257.tumblr.com/post/172625880560/undertale-drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Post-Pacifist, Frisk accidentally steps on and crushes a roly-poly. (or “pill bug”) Frisk gains an extremely tiny amount of EXP upon noticing this, and panics.

   Frisk was walking home from school cheerfully. Today was a good day! They were doing pretty well with their classes and work – of course, no one was perfect – but things were going nicely! After all the craziness that happened, they appreciated the bliss that came from (somewhat) normalcy on the Surface.

  However, too distracted by their thoughts, they tripped up on a crack in the sidewalk a little. They were fine – but they heard a faint _crunch!_ as they regained their footing. It was probably just a leaf.

   But it wasn’t. Even _that_ was a little louder than usual for a dry leaf. It also had a weird squishing sound along with it. Frisk looked down to see a small, round, purplish thing on the bottom of their foot. There were little lines coming out of it that appeared to be legs.

   They stepped on a roly-poly, evidently. Well then. It was just a bug, right? No big deal.

   The human child kept walking forward, whistling a little tune. They wouldn’t let a small inconvenience ruin their day.

   When Toriel arrived home, she gave Frisk a very brief check. It was a routinely thing. Not in an overbearing way, just to see if all went well. However, she did notice a difference. Frisk’s EXP (or damage/attack, generally) was raised by not even one point – merely a fraction! How odd.

   “Frisk?”

   “Yeah?” The child replied, wondering what gave Toriel the perplexed expression she had.

   “I noticed that your ATK was higher than usual. Just hardly so.”

   Then it hit them. The roly-poly…did it seriously raise their EXP? Well, that was just great! Frisk scrunched their eyebrows a little.

   “Oh, darn!” They whisper-yelled. Then they turned back to Toriel. “Um…I tripped and crushed a bug. It raised it. Sorry!” What were they going to do? This wasn’t revocable. Well, it was, but that would be ridiculous. And maybe even cruel.

   _I guess I’m just stuck this way. Not even DETERMINATION can get me out of this._ Frisk liked the little insects and such on the Surface, but sometimes small things can be really big pains.

   “Oh, Frisk. I suppose accidents happen. No judgements from me, hee hee.” The child then hugged their adoptive mother, who smiled.

 _She’s right._ Nothing _will ruin this day!_


	2. Lesser Dog Has Gone Where no Dog Has Gone Before...the Top Shelf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Post-Pacifist, Lesser Dog works at a library. It “fetches” books for patrons by extending its neck and gently retrieving the book.  
> (I'm sorry, this one is RIDICULOUSLY short.)

   A young human woman walked into The Library. Monsters tried to replicate the one Underground with some renovations, and they _finally_ fixed the sign.

   Lesser Dog was an assistant at the library. After all, its previous job already involved helping others, just in a different way. For a former knight, its docile look gave the visitors joy – both races alike. The “rewards” Lesser Dog got made it happy, too.

   “How nice of you to help!” The lady cooed. While some humans were not quite welcoming monsters with open arms yet, many were getting used to it. Progress. “Can I have that one up there?” She said, pointing to a book on a high shelf.

   Lesser Dog panted with anticipation. The lady patted its neck tentatively – but she very quickly brightened up again as Lesser Dog’s neck extended. It put the book into the lady’s hands. There was a little bit of spit on the book, but otherwise it was a job well done.

   “Oh, wow. That’s, like, so cool!” She pet its neck again, as its neck once again extended slightly – this time unintentionally.

   “…Heh. Thanks!” And she was off.

Both were happy with this.


	3. He Shot the Serif!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Post-Pacifist: Papyrus and Sans are at a book store. A book store patron who cares a lot about fonts in books says he/she hates “comic sans”. Sans doesn’t react. Then the patron says he/she hates “papyrus”…  
> This one is probably one of the longest. Of course the one about the skelebros is the longest, I'm so predictable. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who loves all fonts myself, I am offended by this patron lol. Call me biased, but comic sans and papyrus (and wingdings) are my favorites. I legitimately find them visually appealing. I also really like Calibri, it’s good for writing.   
> -  
> Fun Fact: I made a reference to Prototype Papyrus, also known as "Times New Roman". Also, I wrote all these prompts in Microsoft Word, so I had a lot of random fonts to choose from. I chose one of the most illegible (in my opinion) cursive fonts, Kunstler Script!

   The skeleton brothers were visiting a bookstore. Sans was just browsing (but he did like a good book from time to time), and Papyrus was searching for the published sequel to _Advanced Puzzle Construction for Critical Minds_. Although making puzzles used to be part of his job as a sentry, he did actually enjoy them very much. Why not do ones for fun?

   They walked up to a man in a green sweater and jeans. He wore a nametag that said “Steve”. Papyrus lightly tapped the man’s shoulder.

   “EXCUSE ME, HUMAN?”

   “What—” The man turned around and his eyes widened. “Oh my god, a skeleton! Oh my _god,_ there’s two of you?!”

   “UH, YES. WOULD YOU MIND DIRECTING ME TO A BOOK I’M LOOKING FOR?”

   Once the man composed himself, he shook his head. “I don’t work here. It’s the name tag, right? Just like making myself known.”

   Papyrus nodded. He liked this human’s style. Making oneself known is nice, but he didn’t think wearing a nametag is the way to do it.

   “I SEE. WELL, IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU…STEVE. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.” He gestured to the shorter skeleton next to him. “AND HE’S MY BROTHER, SANS!”

   “heya.”

   “Nice to meet you two as well, I guess.” Something in Steve’s mind clicked. “Wait, hold it. Did you say your names were _Papyrus and Sans?_ ”

   “…YES, THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT WE JUST SAID.”

   The young man suddenly looked peeved. “You’ve got to be joking, right? There is no way you’re named after fonts.”

   “FONTS? THAT’S WHAT WE SPEAK IN!”

   “it’s a skeleton monster dialect. whatever ‘font’ we are, that’s our name.”

   “Couldn’t you have been named Calibri or something? Or Times New Roman? Even Kunstler Script for goodness sake!”

   The two brothers looked confused. They’ve never heard of those names before.  There weren’t a lot of skeletons to reference, after all.

   “i’ve heard a lot of jokes, but not those. i didn’t get it.”

   “NEITHER DID I. WHAT’S WRONG WITH OUR NAMES?”

   “A lot of people have my opinion. I hate your font, comic sans!” Sans didn’t really react, he just shrugged. Papyrus raised one of his eyebrows, quizzically, but didn’t say much. It’s not like Steve was _actually_ talking about his brother, thankfully. Annoying as he may he, no one deserves to be insulted like that!

   “And I hate _your_ font, papyrus! I know and care a lot about fonts, but really, who made your ‘dialects’? They may sound fine, but they look…” Steve shuddered.

   Papyrus noticed the tension was rising slightly. Normally he’d stand up for himself, but…this conversation was going on for a little too long anyway. He was on a mission – a book to find!

   “AHEM. SORRY TO CUT THIS SHORT, BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE. COME ON, BROTHER!” He ran off.

   “i’ll be there in a minute.” Sans looked to the human in front of him once out of ‘ear’shot.

    “alright, look. i’m not the type to get mad at others, and i’m not. i know you weren’t talking about papyrus, but…just chill out a bit, capiche? we didn’t exactly get to choose how we talk, y’know.”

   Steve rolled his eyes, but apologized anyway. “Yeah, sorry I guess. I didn’t mean you. For real though, who came up with the ‘font speak’ idea anyway?”

   “well, you’re in a bookstore. why don’t you go look for an answer? us skeletons really know how to get around, so who knows.” He winked, then left.

   _Geez. What’s next, a skeleton named “WingDings”?!_

Oh boy.


	4. Bold and Brash Belongs in...Undyne's Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Most Timelines, The Human sees a crude child’s drawing of Undyne, a self-portrait of herself as a child. Undyne has oddly big and muscular legs in the drawing, and The Human has no clue why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Frisk in particular is a Neutral Pacifist – you know, the run right before True Pacifist. If you’re wondering why they’re less cheerful and more “Meh.” in this, that’s why. (Also, unrelated, but have you seen those runs where Frisk is still 100% pacifist, but also a huge jerk? I love that idea, hehe.)

_This is my room, no nerds allowed!! Well…_ some _nerds allowed._

Frisk remembered Undyne said that to them once. If they wanted to get to the Surface, they still had some work to do. Why not have some fun in the meantime?

   So, after the whole ordeal with Flowey, they reloaded to Undyne’s house. They _somehow_ persuaded her to show her just a snippet of her room as she went in. She shut the door a few moments later.

   “Alright, punk. You saw it. Are you happy now?” She had a piece of paper in her hand.

   “What’s that?” Frisk asked. That was new. It looked like a…drawing?

   “I just found it. It’s a drawing I did as a kid.” She flashed a toothy grin. “I mean, back then I didn’t have a human to barrage with spears, so I had to use my imagination.”

   “Can I see?”

   “…I guess?? It’s not a good drawing. I’ve always been a more ‘musical’ type.”

   It was a self-portrait. The fish girl had a (surprisingly) short ponytail, and was wearing overalls. She had a weird-looking spear in her hand. Also, the proportions were all off. Her legs were very large…and muscular. Although Frisk wasn’t artistic themselves, they could tell this was not how drawings were supposed to look.

   “Why are your legs so big?”

   Undyne chuckled. “I don’t know either.” Then she pushed Frisk towards the door. “Now get out of my house and do your thing!”

   The human child was very confused, but they just let out an “eh” and walked out. They had a mission to accomplish.

Some questions are better left unanswered.


	5. How Dare You Defy My Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Post-Pacifist, Papyrus’s and Sans’s dad shows up. Frisk is very disappointed he’s not “good lookin’ in a turtleneck” like their “headcanons”. (Papyrus is very confused.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo more Dadster! This one is also long-ish.  
> -  
> Maybe I'll write about a Badster sometime. Who knooows~

Miracles really _can_ happen.

   Frisk thought their adventure was finally over – but they were wrong. The end of one can lead to the start of another. Former Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster, was able to come back from the Void. He fell into his own creation and was trapped there for quite some time…or very little. Time and space were odd concepts there.

   He confirmed that yes, he was indeed Sans and Papyrus’s father. Although Sans only remembered him faintly, and Papyrus not at all, they were happy to be together. Gaster was also eager to meet the others, although he was a little timid about it at first. He hadn’t talked to anyone but himself and his followers for a long time. Doing so eventually made him feel free, alive.

   Frisk was happy to see the (slightly teary) reunion, but they weren’t completely satisfied.

   “Hi!” The little human greeted.

   [HELLO, CHILD. THANK YOU HELPING ME…WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.] It was rather hard to understand W.D. Gaster – he did not speak a language known to everyone. He was still speaking English of course, but the quality of it was very…different. However, Frisk could sense the newly found feeling in his voice.

   “uh, sorry, i’m a little rusty in this.” Sans said. He was going to try translating for him. “he said ‘i am the _real_ legendary fartmaster.’” The phrase “I am the legendary fartmaster” was a silly phrase Frisk remembered using when Sans was testing their time-travelling abilities. It was…an interesting tactic, but not far from the truth. Gaster _did_ attempt to tamper with time.

  [I DID _NOT_ SAY THAT.] The elder skeleton replied, feigning annoyance. Then he laughed. It was nice to be in a light-hearted atmosphere.

   “really though, he appreciates you helping him. it makes him – _all of us –_ happy.” He ruffled Frisk’s hair. “you’re not so bad, kid.”

   “MY BROTHER IS ACTUALLY RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU’VE PROVEN TO BE VERY GOOD. I AM PROUD OF YOU.” Papyrus said, flashing Frisk a sunny smile.

   They giggled. Then they looked back to Gaster. He resembled a skeleton (no surprise there). He was pretty average looking in terms of height and weight. He wore a long, black suit. It was regaining its form now, which was good. There was no getting rid of the cracks on his head, though. He was wearing a white turtleneck under the suit, which to Frisk’s surprise, didn’t look that good.

   The child didn’t want to ruin the moment, but something had to be said about this. This was definitely not what they expected! “Excuse me, Mr. Gaster?”

    [YES?] The elder skeleton knew the correct term was "Dr.", but he decided against correcting them. Frisk's cheerful yet calm attitude was contagious. It reminded him of his own sons.

   “I like your suit.”

   [OH. WHY, THANK YOU.] He was a little surprised by the sudden compliment. But Frisk was known for that, weren’t they?

   “But…I have to say. You’re not good looking in a turtleneck like my headcanons. Sorry!”

   Gaster gave an amused, if not slightly confused chuckle. [WELL. I SUPPOSE EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OPINION.]

   “he says he respects your opinion.” Sans snickered. “c’mon kid, why do you have to break our dad’s metaphorical heart like that?”

   “HEAD…CANNONS?” Papyrus questioned, puzzled by the word. The tall skeleton has a great vocabulary, but this is a word he’s never heard. “THAT SOUNDS VERY DANGEROUS! BUT WHO AM I TO DENY IT? EVERYONE LOVES SPIKES, SO WHY NOT CANNONS.”

   Gaster put his hand on the human’s shoulder. [YOU ARE A VERY ODD CHILD, BUT THAT IS ALRIGHT. WE ALL ARE.]

   “yep, it’s genetic.”

   The four all had a good time. They had to catch up with the others, now.

_[OH, IT IS SO GOOD TO BE A FAMILY AGAIN.]_


	6. Moral of the Story: (Don't) Let Skeletons be Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist: Sans does odd jobs on the surface, and one day he decides to be a substitute teacher for Toriel at her school. He mainly teases the kids the whole time.  
> I may/may not do more prompts later. (I actually came up with this one myself, no prompts! AREN'T YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME?! XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on math homework I had that was in comic sans.  
> I blame the homework.
> 
> In about May in my previous year of school, my science class had this REALLY BAD substitute for like a month. She wasn't mean or anything, and I was on her good side so it was fine, but her teaching style was just...eugh. Too fast and too confusing (and I like science). A lot of people didn't like her very much.  
> Well, that's my story. My teachers now are pretty good. I would love to have Toriel or Sans as a teacher for a day.

  Things were progressing for humans and monsters. Integration was going more smoothly, and jobs were getting occupied. Toriel, former queen of the Underground and current teacher of the Surface, decided to open up a school. She said that any child could enroll in it. Predictably, quite a few did. Her decision was mostly supported. Toriel enjoyed teaching the children about literature and occasional history sprinkled in - she likes her facts, but it's a good thing to have some stories included as well. 

  The others were getting jobs as well - except for Frisk, because they had school. However, being the human that made most of this possible, they sometimes had to get involved. They were the ambassador-in-training, after all. Their friends (or family, either term works for them) help them through things. Asgore had taken up his long-held hobby of gardening, Alphys was encouraged to share her ideas (technical or otherwise) with some of the human scientists, Undyne was still deciding (anything that brings justice to the community in some way), Papyrus wanted to better his cooking, and Sans was still undecided. Regardless, they were all moving forward.

  Toriel has had some help from monsters and humans alike. It was a big, complex transition - but a welcome one, more or less. Her adoptive child was in one of the classes at the school. Undyne sometimes helped with the physical education - encouraging the children to go from "wimps with big hearts" to "warriors with equally big hearts". She had a good, if not a little misguided, moral compass. Toriel's door-friend, Sans, occasionally came in to help as well. Although he doesn't really do much, he was nice company for conversation. 

   Recently, Toriel asked the skeleton monster if he would be alright with being a substitute for a short time. One of the other teachers was ill. Sans thought this through for a moment, and then agreed. Being in a room with a bunch of goofballs (him being one of them) was nothing he wasn't accustomed to. So, the next day, he went to the school.

  "Children," Toriel began as she addressed the class in question. "Today you are going to have a substitute. He is a dear friend of mine. I hope your time with him goes well." The students nodded. Then she left the room, hoping for the best.

   Substitutes were like a bit of a game for students, no matter the age - they were a make it or break it. Simply put, some were great, some were not. Regardless of how good they were, it was fun to guess things about them. What did he look like? Was he a monster or a human? What type of personality did he have? Things like that. 

  Shortly after Toriel left, Sans entered. He took one hand out of his pocket to give a small wave and a "heya." Some of the children were briefly surprised he was a skeleton, as there are very few. He didn't look much like a human skeleton at all (unlike his brother). He was wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts with white stripes. The only distinct differences from his normal outfit were socks and tennis shoes, rather than just slippers. 

_ Ah, so he's the casual type then.  _

  Sans looked at the class. They seemed to be teenagers, his guess was anywhere from 12 to 14. Teens could be tricky - he knows. He was one not too long ago, and he had to deal with Papyrus when he was younger.  Not that he minded. They could be good people just as easily. He could just mess with them a bit and then let them do their thing.

  "i'm going to be your teacher today. you can just work on whatever you need to get done. sound good?" The majority of the classroom agreed. “but first, i have to do one thing.” Some of the students groaned lightly at this, but he continued on.

  “i want to see if you’re worthy of being at tori’s school, so i got a question for ya.” He sloppily drew a diagram of two triangles on the board. “tell me if these are congruent, and how.”

One student raised a hand. It was a girl. She had twin brunette ponytails and oval-shaped glasses.

  "Mr. Comic Sans?"

  "just call me sans, kid. what's your answer?"

  The student pondered an answer for a second, then said, “SAS.” The short skeleton gave a nod of affirmation.

  “yep. you know it’s right because it’s one letter short of my name.” He winked. The girl looked confused, but decided against questioning the action. Sans was a monster made of magic - there was no telling what logic-defying things they could do. “it’s a good thing you got it right, because the whole class was depending on your response. the pressure was on.”

  Someone else raised a hand. This time it was a boy with neck-length hair and was wearing a jacket. 

  “Uh...Sans?”

  “what’s up?”

  “This is  _ history class. _ ”

__ “ok.”

__ “We don’t want to do math, dude!” 

  “this isn’t math. it’s number-science.” The boy was beginning to look exasperated. It sounded like he murmured “That still isn’t history, man…” under his breath. Sans’s face easily kept its composure, but on the inside he was stifling a laugh.  He supposed this was a good thing about often being around a human kid - he learned they could be really fun to mess with sometimes. Of course, it was fun on adults too. Papyrus and Undyne were living proof of that. 

  After that, the children did their own thing. Sans just observed. These kids weren’t bad, in his opinion. He didn’t mind being there for a day. 

He may do it someday again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this to the end!  
> Here's a drawing I did that I based this on (it's not very good but I still like it): https://sprinkles257.tumblr.com/post/178572893635/my-math-homework-for-the-past-few-days-has-been-in


	7. What's Your Secret Ingredient? It's, uh, a Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most timelines/AU: It turns out, Level Of ViolencE (LOVE) is not merely a way of measuring one’s capacity to hurt, but a substance that can be isolated, like determination. And it makes really tasty baked goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, back to the prompts! Friendly reminder that these are found on argentdandelion.tumblr.com! I want to give credit where credit is due.  
> I hope you enjoy what I come up with on these! There may be more to come! <3
> 
> Oh by the way, quick warning that this one alludes to drugs. Of course, I would never truly mention them! The layout is just similar to it, because I figure violence would be a secret matter. I just thought I'd say something anyway. If you want me to up the rating to teenage audiences, just let me know!

     Two figures engulfed by the shadows spoke with each other. 

     "You have the goods?"

     "The baked ones?"

     A slapping sound could be heard as well as the rattling of a tray.

     "What  _other_ goods could I be talking about, ya dingus! Just give them to me."

     "That will be 50 G. This stuff doesn't come cheap, you know. The dough, the heating, the milk, the sugar..."

     "Yeah, yeah. Take it."

     Transactions like these were very informal. Nothing more than acquaintances, and nothing less. They just wanted to get it over with. 

     "What type is it?" One figure said, shifting their eyes from side to side in a secretive manner.

     "Gingerbread. 'Tis the season, you know? Ha, ha." The air hung awkwardly between them. 

     "It's November, but thanks anyway. Gingerbread is... _satisfying._ "

     They both knew what the unmentioned ingredient was. It was LOVE. Vengeance really  _was_ sweet to them. Of course, eating the food equivalent of pure violence hurt. 

     But they were willing to pay the price. 

* * *

     "I feel that there is something missing in my pie. Do you think they will like it?" Sometimes, the staff at Toriel's school would hold a fundraising bake sale - as well as a collaboration with the spiders. The boss monster preferred snail pie, but she knew most humans and even most monsters were averse to it. So, she made her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It was enjoyed by most, but she still was self-conscious about doing things publicly sometimes. She has, however, improved greatly. Her adoptive child, Frisk, nodded beside her.

     "Your baking is great, Mom! What could be missing?"

     "Thank you, my child. Although, there is a secret ingredient known to a rare few." She narrowed her eyes playfully at the words "secret ingredient". 

     Now, Frisk was curious. "What is it?"

     "If I told you it would no longer be a secret. Some rules must be broken, I suppose." She knelt slightly lower. "It is love, of course!"

     The human looked up at Toriel, having a slightly confused expression on their face. Love? Frisk felt like they heard the expression "made with love" before. Of course, Toriel meant it in the way that it was made with tenderness and care. But that statement still felt a little...wrong.

     Frisk gave a genuine smile towards their mother. "I think your pie is good the way it is. Besides, there's enough love all around us." It was true, Frisk was surrounded by friends and family that they cherished. Although, there was also...something else. 

Some things are better off untouched. 

 


	8. Palate Cleanser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most timelines: Sans opens his mouth when talking to Papyrus. Turns out it’s a nightmare, one that utterly terrifies Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus reminds me a bit of myself. He always has. That's just another reason why he (along with Sans and Undyne) is one of my favorites. :)  
> I present to you, a oneshot I put much more effort into than it was probably intended to have. I veer off from this prompt a lot, but it's still in there. I really hope you all are enjoying these. I have fun doing them, but some feedback would be appreciated. It's up to you though!  
> Is this fluff, humor, or slight angst? All of the above, huh? MY FAVORITE.

   Being sick was not fun. 

  Papyrus, being a monster who rarely fell ill, often found himself feeling restless when it occurred.  
  
  And hot. Very, very hot. It was even worse than Hotland - and it was in the name! As if the mediocre puzzles there weren't bad enough. They were on the Surface now, though. No horrendous conveyor belts and steam vents to be found.  
  
  Is this how Undyne felt when she went there in her heavy armor? He usually wasn't bothered by temperature - he could still feel it, but it didn't really affect him. Now, however, it did - because it was coming from _inside him._ He knew that when someone gets sick their body may produce heat. It was working to drive the illness-inducer away. (It was one of the things monsters and humans had in common.) What was it called? A fever?  
  
  Yes. That was it. Whatever it was, he didn't like it, that was for sure - good intentions aside. It was tedious and very unproductive! He could be using this time to do something for himself, or somebody else. He was the great Papyrus, after all! He knew (and was told) that it would be best to relax, but...he still felt uneasy about it. The others and even his brother came over at various times to help out. That, at least, made him feel pretty nice. He has have to thank them later.

  Right now, he was just staring at the living room ceiling. There were lots of little nicks in it. Or perhaps they were ridges. After scrutinizing the ceiling a little longer, he eventually looked back down. He heard footsteps. It was probably Sans, since everyone else left a while ago.

  “how’re you holding up, bro?”  The older skeleton said, leaning over the couch with his chin resting in his arms. He looked like he just woke up from a somewhat lengthy nap. Papyrus tried his best not to outwardly frown. His brother was being less lazy for him, so he deserved to rest, too. He knew more about this getting sick business anyway.

  “I’M...LESS THAN OPTIMAL. BUT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TOO LONG.”

  “heh. i know you won't.” Sans let his hand hover over his brother's forehead. “may i?”

  The tall skeleton sighed. “GO AHEAD.”  His smile widened a little regardless of the situation. He bet that Sans caught that little wordplay in there. That thought made him feel less...poor. Or, it at least made him feel a little less humiliated.

  Sans lifted his hand. “ouch. i might have to start wearing gloves too, after that. you’re burning up.” He gave a short chuckle, and then looked forwards again. “in all seriousness, bro, don't let this get you down. i bet 10 g you’ll be up and at ‘em in 48 hours, tops.”

  “I HOPE SO.”

  Sans left for about half an hour again. Papyrus didn't question it, he knew his brother often went around places. He came back from the kitchen with food in his hand. Papyrus wondered where he got it from, because all that was in their fridge was his collection. For nostalgic purposes. The tall skeleton hasn't gone grocery shopping yet.

  “they brought food when they came over earlier. to ‘get us back on our feet’.” Ah. So it was the others. Papyrus gave a smile at that. They really did care about them. He cared about them, too! As a great skeleton would.

  “it's getting late, definitely past lunch. do you want some?”

  Papyrus has been a little nervous about eating for...obvious reasons, but he _was_ getting hungry. “YES.”

  The two ate in the living room. Papyrus didn't completely approve of that, but just this once, he let it slide. He sat up from his awkwardly lying position so Sans could sit next to him.

  “HOW HAS WORK BEEN LATELY?”

  “‘s okay.” Sans was looking down, then he gazed at his brother directly. “i’m pretty busy, though.”

  Papyrus's fork quivered in his hand. Did...did Sans’s mouth actually just _move?_ He thought he wasn’t capable. How long could he do that? _Why_ was he doing that? This shouldn't be so jarring, but it was.

  Also, did Sans always have so many _teeth?_ It looked like he just had six. But when he opened his jaw, oh god.

  Sans gave a slightly confused ( _open-mouthed??!_ ) smile. “are you okay, bro? you look a little, uh...shaken.”

  The tall skeleton just stared, frozen in place aside from his shuddering. Was this fever thing making him hallucinate? This wasn’t great at all! He just wanted to escape this.

* * *

 

  “ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ ”

  Papyrus woke up in a cold sweat. (Wait, skeletons can sweat? Well, if they can defy gravity or teleport, it made sense.) He heard his yell reverberate across his...bedroom. He swore he was in the living room earlier. Did any of - _whatever_ that was - actually happen?

  He heard footsteps again - they were lighter, this time. Moving in tandem with heavier (but still soft) ones.

  It appeared to be Toriel and the little human Frisk, as they walked in. Why did he leave the door wide open? There was a sign on it - no girls allowed! No boys allowed! Papyrus was the exception. Oh well. It was nice to see them anyway.

  Frisk stood on their toes to hug him. “Are you okay, Papyrus?”

  “We heard you scream, dear.”

  The tall skeleton rubbed the child’s hair, consoling them. “I AM ALRIGHT, HUMAN. DON’T FRET! THERE’S JUST BEEN A LITTLE MISHAP.” He turned to the former queen. “HELLO TO YOU TOO, MS. TORIEL.”

  Frisk gazed up at his face and gave him a look. He must have looked quite perturbed still, despite his words. Maybe they were worried? Or perhaps they knew...something. Papyrus gave them a tired, yet still bright, smile.

**LATER…**

  “oh, hey bro. are you feeling better?”

  “INDEED. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU.”

  “shoot.”

  “ARE YOU ABLE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH?”

  “heh, nope. i thought you knew that already.”

  “OF COURSE I DO! I HAVE AN EXCELLENT MEMORY. I JUST WANTED TO ASK. IF YOU SOMEHOW EVER DO FIND SOME LOGIC-DEFYING WAY TO DO IT…”

“DON’T DO IT AROUND ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fever dreams, am I right?


	9. Yeet, Yote, Go Out and Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist: A human child, apropos of nothing, says Asgore should be president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that title. XD  
> I don't write about him very much, so enjoy some content with Asgore! I hope I did his character justice.

   Asgore Dreemurr was tending to some diplomatic work when he heard a rustling sound outside his house. He thought nothing of it until the sound continued to reverberate through the walls. He then decided to check outside. 

   In his yard was a human boy who couldn't be any older than Frisk was, perhaps a little younger. He had shaggy dark brown hair that reached to his neck. His (typically) striped shirt was caught in some thorny rose bushes. He seemed a little distressed. Asgore knelt down.

   "Howdy, little one. Do...do you need help?" He was hoping that the child wouldn't become more distressed at the sight of a monster.

   The boy moved his arms almost frantically, trying to get out (and becoming more worried over it in the sight of someone else). "N-no thanks, mister! I got this all on my own!" The child was obviously struggling. 

   "Hmm. I see. Well, if you need it later, I am here. This is my house after all, hoho." Asgore didn't want to pry. It seemed the boy wasn't afraid of  _him -_ he was afraid of asking for assistance.  It reminded him of...someone he once knew very well. Perhaps, even himself. 

   "Okay...thank y- _OW!_ "Both the child and Asgore winced. "Actually, um, help's good." Children were known to change their minds rather quickly, and this one seemed eager to leave his _prickly predicament_. Asgore slowly put his hand forward to untangle the vines. 

   "Do not worry, little one. I won't hurt you." The human boy, although still anxious, held still so Asgore could help. 

   "Roses have these thorns for self-defense. They are just as afraid as you are, it seems." The boss monster murmured. 

   "... _Huh?_ " 

   "Plants do not have SOULS of course - they cannot feel. But they are aware of their surroundings." The child, enamored by Asgore's strange monologue, didn't notice the bush's remains were removed. He smiled up at the former king gratefully.

   "Thanks, mister. You're a real nice guy."

   "Ah, well...I try to be, at least." He smiled back, albeit a little sheepishly.

   "You know what? You should be president! They do a lot of helpin', too!"

   Asgore stared for a moment, surprised. This child had no knowledge of how government functioned - of course, being a monster, it took him a while to learn too. He chuckled.

   "Hoho, I'll think about it. Goodbye for now."

   "Bye!" Then, the human ran off. The boss monster went back to his house to work. Obviously, he couldn't - wouldn't - be president. Children say the oddest things. He supposed that it was meant to be a compliment.

Who  _doesn't_ like learning new things?

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't sue me for ellipses abuse. I love them too much.


	10. Haven't Slept a Wink *Winks*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist: Frisk is having trouble sleeping for some reason. Sans tries to help—after all, he should be a sleep expert for how much he sleeps. Unfortunately, sleeping is so easy for him he doesn’t really know how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very serious. In other words, not very professionally written - then again, I'm not a professional.  
> More to come, MAYBE...? I'm on break, so who knows, I may come up with something. Thank you, and please enjoy! <3

   It was around noon when Sans heard his phone give its distinct ring. 

   "'sup?" He said, forgetting to look at who was calling. Eh. It would be fine regardless.

   "Greetings, Sans. Are you well?" It was Toriel. 

   "yeah. i just woke up from a nap. you?"

   Her reply began hesitantly, but she quickly regained her composure. "So am I. However, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

   The skeleton's grin widened. "oh boy. did frisk flirt with their classmates again? that was gold...pretty weird, but gold."

   Toriel couldn't help smiling a little too, despite herself. "Well, no, but it  _is_ about Frisk. You see, they have not been sleeping well. Since you are so...versed in that, we were hoping you could help?"

   "did you now? well, i guess i can drag myself from work. see you then."

   "Wonderful. Thank you, Sans."

* * *

   The child in question was lying on the couch after an admittedly tiring day. Who knew that school was a challenge for the savior of a civilization? Frisk sure didn't! They had so much work to do. Of course, determined as they are even with trivial matters, they'd try. Right now, however, they just wanted to sleep - and that was the problem. They were tired, but they just couldn't fall asleep!

   "hey, kid."

   " _Aaaahhh!_ " The human child jumped in their seat. Well, they definitely weren't going to sleep now. 

   "i heard you were having trouble hitting the hay? so to speak."

   "Sans, I told you to stop doing that!" They said with annoyance. Still, they were happy to see someone familiar. "Yeah, I am."

   "well, i want to help a friend out. so i'm gonna tell you how to do it." Frisk nodded at the skeleton, accepting the help. They were sure that if anyone knew the best way to sleep, it was him. 

   "ok. so, first, you'll want to lie down. check. then, you'll want to close your eyes - eye sockets in my case, heh." Well, duh. There were a scarce few who could sleep with their eyes open. 

   "What else?" Frisk asked, curiously. Sans was definitely the type to hide things, even small things like that. That was too obvious to be it. 

   "try thinking of something that'll make you sleepy."

   "Wouldn't thinking make me want to stay awake?"

    "then think of, uh, nothing. whichever works for you." Sans made the expression where, if he could open his mouth, it would be open mid-sentence. It only lasted for a second, though. Frisk was beginning to reconsider their friend/uncle figure's knowledge on sleeping. 

   "Well, okay. It was nice seeing you." The usually cheerful child tried for a smile. 

   Sans shrugged. "i guess i'm so lazy that i don't even know how to sleep. i'll get back to ya on that. bye, frisk."

* * *

 

    _"wait, all it took was some warm milk? well, you can tell i'm not a huge milk fan just by looking at me. my brother's the guy for that."_

Smells like soporific beverages.

  

 


End file.
